in trouble
by Emalee 23
Summary: jean has something that wants to take her over and she has people who want her. will she let the x men help or do it herself. please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeans P.O.V

I was in the lab when logan came in

"Hey jean what are you doing down here when it's a nice day?" he asked

"I needed to run some tests." I said

"On who?" he asked

"I can't tell you who." I say and I walk over to get my pen

"Jean if something's wrong you can tell me or Scott or professor x or storm." he says worried

"I'm fine just please leave." I say

"Tell me what's wrong jean." He says

"Logan for the last time please leave." I say madly

"Fine but I will talk to you again." He says and leaves

I can't believe I lied to him, I have to leave soon before he comes here and I go up to my room and pack a bag of clothes and I put blocks up in my head and I write a note and I get a box and I out some stuff in it and I put it in the lab and I leave a note for logan in his room then I leave.

And as I was going out the front door I look back realizing that I'm leaving my home then I leave.

Logan's P.O.V

I go to find the professor and I find him in his office

"Professor x I think there's something wrong with jean." I say as I get in there

"Why do you think that logan?" he asked

"Well I found her down in the lab and she said she was running tests and I asked her who and she said that she can't tell me." I say

"Go on." He says

"And I asked her what's wrong and she told me to leave and I told her if something's wrong she could tell me, you, Scott and storm and then she told me to leave." I said

"There could be something wrong with her, let me call her in." he said

And he closed his eyes and started to focus and then he opened his eyes

"She's not here, go tell storm, Scott and hank to go look for her." He says

"Ok." I say and leave the room

And I find scott in the garden sitting on a bench and I go outside to the bench and tell him

"Scott we need your help." I say

"Why, what's wrong?" he asks

"Jeans gone and we need to check your room and the lab for anything that can tell us why." I say a little sad

"lets go to my room first and see what she left." He says and we go up to his room

And we go in and I see a note on the bed and I get it

"Scott she left a note." I say

"Ok read it."

"Ok." I say

"Dear Scott & the x men I'm sorry I left I had to I needed to leave before something bad happens, I left something in the lab you should look at it and Logan I'm sorry I told you a lie why I was in the lab. And Scott I'm sorry I didn't tell you bye, Love Jean

P.S. Don't try to find me." I read out loud

"Let's go to Xavier." I say

And we leave go to the professor

And when we get there we see storm and hank with a note and a box.

"We found a note in his room." I say

"Ok, storm and hank found a note too, would yo please read it storm." He says

"Ok I will." She says and pulls out the note

"Dear x men I thought I should leave you some stuff for you from me now open the box the stuff that I give you will have your name on it and I hope you all love it, Love jean."

Then hank opens the box and gets out a little box and hands it to Xavier and when he opened it he had a smile on his face.

"What is it." I ask

"It's a picture of me and jean when she first came here." He said and pulled out the picture and wheeled himself to his desk and put it on his desk.

Then hank pulled out a little box for Scott and handed him it and scott took it and he opened it and pulled out a necklace with a locket.

"This is the necklace that I gave to jean on her third day here." He said a little sad and put it on

Then hank pulled out another small box that said storm on it and handed it to her

When she opened it she looked shocked and pulled out a charm bracelet

"I gave this to jean because she said she was unlucky so I gave her a this charm bracelet." She said and put the bracelet on her wrist

Then hank pulled out another box but it was for him. When he opened it he smiled and pulled out a picture of him and jean and he was dressed really funny

"I was having a bad day and jean came into the lab with some clothes and a camera and we took pictures and I was happy again." He said

And he reached into the box and pulled out a box for me and gave it to me and I opened it and pulled out a necklace with a wolf charm on it.

"I carved the wolf and I bought the string and gave it to jean for her birthday." I say

And I leave go to my room when I hear hank say

"Logan there's another box here." He says and I go back into the room

"Who's it for?" I ask

"It's for you." He says and he hands it to me

"I'll open it in my room." I say as I take the box and go to my room

When I get in my room I open it and find a locket with a note

"Dear Logan, I just want to tell you that you're a big part of my life and I know you want to help me but know you can't I'm in big trouble now and I can't let you all get in danger or die just to save me. This locket is so you will never feel alone now that I'm gone. From: jean

P.S. I will always be with you never forget that." The note said

I broke down in tears I can't believe that she doesn't want me to help her and I throw the box at my desk and I go to sit on my bed when I notice a note on my pillow and I grab it and open it

"Logan I need your help I lied I do need your help I can't tell you where I am but I did do something so professor x wouldn't find me but here's a hint I'll be somewhere in the woods bybe very cautious and don't go alone and please hurry. From: jean" it said

I ran down the stairs all the way to professor X's office and I see him at his desk

"You can't find you can you?" I ask

"No I cant." He said

"I know why you can't." I say

"Why?" he asks

"She said in her letter I found in my room that she did something so you can't find her and she told me that she was going to be in the woods and she said to be cautious." I said

"We can go find her tomorrow, right now we need rest."

"Ok." I say

And leave the room and go to my room and I get changed and I go to bed

Jeans P.O.V

As I get in the middle of the woods I hear him in my head

"Nice to see that you decided to come and join us." He said

"Well I really didn't have a chose." I say in my head

"I know but it will get better, go un till you see a tree with a blue bird house in it." He says

And I continue to walk until I see the blue bird house

"I'm here." I say in my head

And the ground near the tree started to open up and saber tooth came out

"Go with him jean." I hear him say in my head

And I follow saber tooth in and once I go down the stairs I see a lot of mutants and I see magneto in a chair near a big table

"See now that you're here I won't have to do it." He said

"I know and I'm happy that you're not." I say a little happy

(A/N: I will post as soon as I can


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan's P.O.V

When I woke up I got dressed quickly and I ran to Charles office

And when I got there I saw Scott, storm, hank, and rogue and bobby dressed in their X men outfits.

"Why are rogue and bobby coming?" I ask

"Because they can help." He says

"Ok, can we leave now?" I ask

"Yes we can, let's go to the black bird." He said and we started to go to black bird

Once we got there we got into black bird and took off

Jeans P.O.V

While I was alone in my bedroom they gave me I took down the blocks in my head so they can find me and after I do it I hear a knock and I answer it and its magneto

"I need you to come with me." He says

"Ok." I say and follow him to a room

"I need you to let the x men find you so we can destroy them." He says

I become sad once he says that

"you said that you wouldn't harm them." I say

"I know but we have to and you will do it." He says

"Ok." I say

He tells me the plan and I feel a little sadder than before thinking about destroying the x men, my real family

Logan's P.O.V

As we take off I think about how jean is when all of a sudden Charles puts his hands on his head and closes his eyes

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I know where jean is and we need to hurry." He says

And I go up to the window and I look out for her, then I see a girl with red hair running away from something

"There she is." I say and I point her out

And they go to land near her as they can and we get out of black bird and Scott runs to her

Scotts P.O.V

I run to jean as fast as I could and I give her a hug

"Jean its ok your safe now." I say

"No I'm not and neither are you." She says and I let go of her and put me hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes

"Why?" I ask

And everyone comes up to us

"You all have to leave right now." She says

"Why what's going on jean?" Logan asks

"It's a trap." She says sadly

Then magneto and a lot other mutants come out

Logan's P.O.V

I grab jean and run and tell the others to follow me to black bird when they surround black bird and I put jean down.

"You betrayed us jean now you have to pay." Magneto says and lifts jean up and I grab her foot and try to pull her down until magneto pushes me away

And then he starts to focuses on her and then she falls to the ground and I catch her before she can hit the ground

"What did you do to her!" I asked as I shouted at him and the mutants retreat and the x men come to us

"You'll find out soon." He says as he leaves

"We need to take her to the mansion." I say

And I pick her up and take her and bring her in the jet and set her down on the floor and everyone else gets in and sit in their seats and we take off.

When we get there I pick her up and take her to the infirmary and set her down on the silver exam table and Charles and Scott comes in

"I need to get in her head and help her." He says

And he puts his hands down to her head.

Jeans P.O.V

"Jean, Jean, are you there jean?" I hear faintly

"Yes I'm here." I say

"Jean it's me Professor X you need to let me in." he says

"Ok I'll try." I say and I focus on letting him in

Then I see him in front of me holding his hand out

"Give me your hand jean." He says and I take his hand

And I wake up to see Logan and professor x and Scott

"Jean do you know what he did to you?" professor x asks

"No I don't." I say

I get up off the exam table and I fall into Logan's arms

"Jean you need to rest a bit you can't just leave and do stuff yet." Scott says

And they both help me to the bed that was in the room and when I got in the bed professor x told them to leave and they did

"Jean can you tell me why you left?" he asked

"yes." I say

"Go on." He says

"Magneto came into my dreams and said that they destroy you and the other x men and when i wake up I saw him in my room and he said he would unless I was on their side so I left." I say sadly

"Don't worry jean your safe now." He says

"I know thanks for helping me." I say

And he goes to exit the room then stops

"Do you want to see anyone." He asks

"Yes could you send Scott in then Logan." I say

"Sure.'' He says

And he leaves and sends in scott and he runs up to my bedside

"Jean I love you never forget that." He says and kisses me

"I know Scott." I say as I look him in the eye

"Why did you leave?" he asks

"It was either I put you all in danger or me and I chose me and the deal was not to hurt you guys but he lied and forced me to take part in there plan." I say

"Oh jean." He says and kisses me

"And know he did something to me and I don't even know what." I said on the verge of tears

"Don't worry jean your safe and that's all that matters." He says and hugs me then gives me a long passionate kiss.

"I better go before I'm late for my students, I'll be back later I promise." He says and leaves and Logan enters

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I say

"Its ok I would have done the same thing." He says

"its just so hard to lie to you, you know?" I say

"Why is it so hard for you to lie to me?" he asks

"Because…..You're a good friend." I say

"Jean I have to tell you something." He says

"ok go ahead." I say

"Jean I-" he get cut off by me

I put my hands up to my head and scream at the top of my lungs

"Jean what's wrong!" he says

"Get professor X." I say faintly with tears in my eyes

"Ok." He says and calls him in his head

I begin to levitate and I fall un conches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan's P.O.V

I tried to reach her but I was hit with a metal tray in the stomach and I was on the ground and other stuff that was in the room was floating around her.

When I got up professor x and Scott enter the room

"We need to get her down so I can help her." Professor x says

"Why don't you levitate me up there and I'll get her down?" I ask

"That might work Logan." He says

"Are you ready Logan?" he asks

"Yes." I say

He lifts me up and I grabbed ahold of jean and I pulled her down and Scott strapped her down to the bed so that she wouldn't move and professor x wheeled himself over near the exam table and put his hands up to jeans head.

Jeans P.O.V

I'm lost and I can't find a way out and I see big iron door open and I'm scared that if I don't something bad will happen.

"Jean can you hear me?" the voice said faintly

"Yes but faintly." I say

"Good now jean I need you to focus jean can you do that?" he asked

"I'll try." I say and I try to focus but I can't and I have a lot pain

"Professor X I can't do it, it hurts to much." I say

"It's ok jean try again." He says

And I focus again and when I open my eyes I see Logan and Scott holding me down

"Professor I know what he did." I say and Logan and Scott let go of me and I sit up

"What did he do jean?" he asks

"He let phoenix out." I say sadly

"We have to put phoenix back before it's too late." He says

"Who's phoenix?" Logan asks

"A very powerful agent mutant that can take certain people over and stay there till the person is dead or taken out." Professor x says

"Can you all leave I need to talk to Logan." I say

"Ok but jean we will try tomorrow to lock up phoenix, let's go Scott." Professor x says and they both leave

"Logan I'm sorry I hurt you." I say

"It's ok red you didn't hurt me badly." He says

"Ok, do you want to tell me what you were trying to say earlier?" I ask

"Yes, jean I got you something." He says

"thanks, what is it?" I ask

"I left it in my room I'll be back in 5 minutes I promise." He says and leaves the room

I start to hear a voice in my head calling me

"Jean, Jean go to magneto he can help you, go to him." I hear

"No." I say

"I'M TAKING OVER NOW!" the voice says

And I black out

Logan's P.O.V

Once I grab the heart shaped locket I put it in my pocket and walk back to the lab

I see jean in her bed and she looks at me

"Logan can I tell you something?" she asks

"You can tell me anything red." I say

"Logan I really like you more than a friend." She says and that shocks me

"I like you to jean." I say and I go down to her and kiss her

And we kiss for a long time till she hits me over the head with a metal tray and I fall to the ground

"What was that for jean!" I ask angry

"Oh I forgot to tell you." She says

"Forget to tell me what?" I ask

"I'm Phoenix." She says and I stand up

"What did you do to jean?" I ask

"Nothing I just took control of her and I think it's time I leave." She says and walks toward the door and I grab her

"You not going anywhere." I say

"Oh really." She says and she uses her powers and pushed me up to the wall

"Just to make sure you stay there I'm going to put these chains on you." She says as she chains me there

"See now you'll stay there now." She says and when she gets to the floor Cyclops comes in the room

"What's going on!" he asks

When he said that she looked like she was on fire and she put him on the wall next to me and chained him too

"I would love to stay but I have to be somewhere." She says and leaves the room

"Would you like to explain why she chained us to the wall?" he asks

"That's not jean, that's phoenix." I say

And when I look over I see an escape button that would wake everyone up and try to stop her

"Scott you see that button?" I ask and he looks over

"Yes." He says

"Push it." I saw

And he tries to reach it and tries again and he finally pushes it and it goes off

storm's P.O.V

I woke because the alarm went off and I went down to the infirmary but I see her walking down the hallway

"Jean you should be in the infirmary."

"I'm not jean, I'm phoenix." She says

"You not going anywhere." I say

"Oh yeah, watch me." She says as she keeps walking

"I'm sorry jean." I say as I hit her with a lightning bolt and she falls to the ground and I pick her up and I take her to the infirmary

When I get there I see that Logan and Scott are chained to the wall

"Do you guys want some help down?" I ask

"Yes please." Scott says

And I go to unchain them and I got Scott down first so he can get Logan down and he gets Logan down soon after and the professor comes in and I strap jean down to the bed

"I guess it can't wait any longer." He says and goes up to jean and puts his hands up to her head

Jeans P.O.V

"Jean can you hear me?" the voice asked

"Yes I can." I say

"Jean can you lock phoenix up?" the voice asks

"I don't know but I'll try." I say

And I go to the big iron gates and call her

"PHOENIX!" I shout and a fiery bird came my way and I moved and I was on the outside and I closed the gates

"I did it." I say

"Ok jean now I need you to focus so I can help you." He says

"Ok." I say and I began to focus and then I began to levitate and when I opened my eyes I saw the celling and I started to go down onto the exam table

"I'm sorry for what phoenix did." I say

"It's ok jean, now you should get some rest, would you like to have someone stay with you tonight?" Professor x asks

"Sure." I say

"Ok, which one of you would like to stay with jean?" he asked

And they all raised their hands

"Ok, I pick Logan." Professor x says

"Ok." Logan says

"Come on we have to leave so she can get rest." Professor x says and they all left, but Logan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan's P.O.V

I stayed while she slept and she looked very peaceful and when she woke up I had to ask a question

"Do you remember anything when phoenix took over?" I ask nervously

"No, but before she took over I do." She says and in relived

"Like what?" I ask

"You said you got me something and you left to get it." She says

"Oh yeah." I said as I pulled out a heart shaped locket and handed it to her

"Thanks Logan you're the best." She says as she gives me a hug and I hug her back and we let go of each other

"So red are you ready to go back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous.'' She says

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"Sure." She says

"Will you open your locket for me?" I ask

"That's a weird question but sure." She says

When she opens the locket she looks happy

"Logan, it beautiful thanks." She says and she gives me a hug and I let go and I put the necklace on her

Jeans P.O.V

"Can you tell me what you had to say earlier?" I ask

"Jean I-." Before he can finish Scott comes in the room

"Professor X needs you Logan and he said since you're not going to be with jean he said I could take over." He says and Logan walks out and Scott takes a seat

"Jean, how are you feeling?" he asks\

"I feel great." I say

"That's great." He says then looks at my necklace

"Who gave this to you jean?" he asks and takes the heart piece in his hand

"Logan did, why?" I ask

"Jean can't you tell, he's in love with you." He says and I'm shocked

"Scott, I only love you and I would do anything for you." I say

"Jean, I love you too but you need to stop being so naïve and I don't want you to be around him anymore." He says and that hurts my feelings

"Scott I am not being naïve and you can't chose my friends." I say angry

"Jean, you just have to trust me." He says

"I do trust you, but I think we need a break." I say

"Why jean?" he asks

"You can't trust me and you think I'm being naive and I'm sick of it." I say and he looks shocked

"Ok, how long?" he asks

"Till you can clean up your act." I say and Logan comes in the room

"He said you can go back to your students now." Logan's says and Scott leaves the room and Logan sits in the chair next to my bed

"What's wrong, Red?" he asks

"Scott and I are taking a break." I say and I feel a tear go down my face and Logan takes me is his arms

"It's ok, red." He says and I stop and I let go of him

"Logan can you tell me what you were going to say before you had to leave?" I ask

"Jean it's a bad time." He says

"Please, tell me." I say

"Ok, jean I like you more than a friend should." He says and looks down and I realize that Scott was right and that I have some feelings for him

"Logan, I have feelings for you to." I say as I look at him and I bring him down to my level and I kiss him. And he kisses me back and gets on top of me and kisses me franticly.

And when we stop I feel another presents here

"Logan I think some ones here." I say and he get up and looks outside the door.

"Jean there's no one there." And after he says that he gets pulled out of the room and the door shut

Logan's P.O.V

After I was pulled out of the room I saw mystique and I start to throw punches until she gets on my back and stabs me with something and I get light headed and black out.

Jeans P.O.V

I Heard a body hit the floor and I got worried and I see logan enter the room

"Jean we need to get you out of here." He says and I get up from the bed and take his hand and we both run out into the wall.

"This way." I say and we run up the hallway to the elevator and we get in it

"Logan, what happened?" I asked

"Someone came to take you and I'm going to take you somewhere safe." He says

Once we get to the top we run out the front door to the front yard and see a helicopter and we both get in and it takes off.

"Logan, who's driving the helicopter?" I ask

"Storm is." He says

When we land I see that we are in front of a castle

"Logan, where are we?" I ask

"We're at magnetos lair." He says in a famine voice and changes into mystique

"What did you do to Logan?" I ask

"Something that would knock him out, now let's go." She says as she pulls on my wrist and saber tooth comes out of the helicopter.

And they pull me into the castle.

Logan's P.O.V

When I woke up I went to check on jean and I saw that she was gone and I ran as fast as I could to the elevator and when I go there I got in and when it got to the top I went to the professor.

"Professor, she's gone." I say

"What happened?" he asked

"Mystique came and kidnapped her." I say

"We have to get her back before they do something to her." He says

"Do you want me to get the team ready?" I ask

"Yes." He says

And after he says that I go get storm and hank and Scott and we all got ready to leave.

And when we were going to leave he told us where we are supposed to go

Jean's P.O.V

Once we got in the castle they strapped me down to a surgery table and magneto comes in.

"Jean, do you want to join us?" he asks

"I would never want to join you!" I shouted

"Then I guess I would just have to use this." He says as he pulls out a computer chip

"I'm going to plant this in your head then you'll be on our side." He says and pulls out something to put it in with

And then he puts the chip in it and I try to use my powers but they wouldn't work and he came up to my head and put it in and I blacked out.

Logan's P.O.V

When we got there storm landed the jet and we went in the castle we went two different ways. I was paired with storm and hank and Scott got paired.

When we went up the hallway we heard something smash and we went to check it out then we saw jean and she was in black leather pants and a black leather top.

"Jean, we came to save you." Storm said and she was pushed back with jeans power

And I start to think 'what the fuck did they do to her.'


End file.
